Blackened Vow
by Marikia
Summary: Based loosely off the Vocaloid song "Alluring secret; Black Vow" What happens when an angel falls and meets Connor Franta? And why is Trevor acting so strangely? Connor Franta, Trevor Moran, Jc Caylen, and O2L. Triggers: Suicide, shooting, death major Character death (kinda). Also, I don't know a lot about depersonalization, so do get upset at me if I get some things wrong.


Soft whimpering echoed through the streets of suburban Minnesota, unheard in the early morning hours. Had anyone been awake they would've gone running to a priest, as a young boy with pure white wings fluttering behind as he staggered down the street. His form was crouched, with tears running down his cold cheeks. A breeze blew by, ruffling his feathers and causing a shiver, eliciting another whine. After walking for several hours, he spotted an alley and ducked into it, curling into a ball, shivering pitifully.

Not more than ten minutes afterwards footsteps approached him, scaring him into looking up. A gasp escaped him as the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen standing in front of him. The boy was bent towards him, blue eyes full of worry, and hand outstretched.

"Are you okay?" he started some at the boys voice, but quickly calmed, involuntarily smiling at him. His voice was relaxing…

"hey…?" the angel blinked and nodded, reaching out to take his hand, using it to pull herself up with his help. While he got up, his wings folded on their own, though the quick double take the young man did towards his back showed him that the boy had seen them.

"I.i'm not sure…" the angel didn't let go of his hand, finding the warmth comforting. It was just like his… The boy frowned and started taking off his coat. Seeing this, the angel let go of his hand, silently accepting the warm garment. He smiled at her and offered a hand once more.

"Well, let's get you somewhere warm. Name's Connor." The angel took the offered hand, smiling back at the sweet boy.

"I'm Rinne."

The two walked to the local YMCA, the entire while talking happily. Rinne couldn't believe himself. She had fallen in love with a human, one of the most forbidden sins an angel could commit. Still, she couldn't bring herself to care, and had already decided.

"Oh, we're here." Connor sounded a bit sad as he turned to the Angel. They were standing slightly to the side of the building, where there was a corpse of trees and another building. Rinne took off Connor's jacket, smiling at him.

"Thank you, Connor." He handed it back to him. He was rewarded with another one of his smiles, making his resolve stiffen.

"Till the next fateful meaning you will live on in my dreams" Before Connor could reply, Rinne leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, then smiled and darted off into the trees.

"What the.. Rinne!" Connor chased him a bit, but stopped at the tree line, confused. Sighing, he walked back towards the street, pausing to glance back. No sign of Rinne.

"Con, hey!" Another girl approached him and he turned to greet her, kissing her happily, unaware that Rinne could see them both.

Tears rolled down Rinne's face as she realized that he had a love already. Still, she would do anything to gain his love, so he flew off to the one place he knew he could get help. A single feather floated down, the only sign he'd been there.

Rinne landed deep within the woods, taking care to make sure he was alone, and pulled out a gun. He had nicked it from a nearby cabin, and had used a bit of his grace to make sure it would return without being noted missing.

"I'll just abandon all the things I have now, just as long as I'm able to love you. I will gladly give up my wings, and face all the evils our love will surely bring."

"Okay…" She murmured, kneeling down and bowing her head. Slowly she positioned her hands and mentally counted down.

3…

2…

1…

Rinne knew no more.

The love struck angel awoke in a dark void, unable to move or speak. A soft voice was constantly chuckling, almost as if it were constantly amused.

" _So little angel, you commit a second sin against God, oh how your father must be grieving."_ Guilt rippled through him, but Rinne set his resolve and pushed it aside. The voice's chuckling got louder.

" _How brave, or perhaps foolish, perhaps both. You're willing to sin for your love. Very well. I will send you back in a form that will truly let him love you. But, I require your wings and purity. What say you?"_ For the first time since arriving, Rinne felt he could speak.

"I agree. Please, I love him so."

" _Excellent. It will be painful, but I'm feeling nice, so you will not remember the pain."_ The chuckling became loud laughter, and a sharp ripping sensation rippled across Rinne's back before she once again blacked out.

"GUYS! Come on, We're gonna be late!" Trevor rolled his eyes at Ricky's dramatics, silently mocking him to Connor, who hide a giggle behind a hand. He always was like this, especially since Jc and Kian liked to intentionally aggravate him.

"Should we tell him that they're already in the car?" Connor whispered, getting a negative head shake from Trevor. Let him freak out a bit.

"Nah, let's go to the car." He started to walk, calling to Ricky,

"Leave the bitches, they'll come eventually" only to feel himself depersonalizing. Fuck, this was rather inopportune. Trevor had no choice now but to watch as his body moved without his order, grabbing Connor and pulling him by the wrist towards the car.

Connor was laughing, and he/it or whatever was saying something, but Trevor could barely hear it. He was too busy trying to process the sudden wave of unfamiliar emotion that was coursing through his body, regardless of how dampened his floating kept it.

This had been happening recently, and was completely abnormal. Yeah he depersonalized sometimes, but up until the last couple months the control hadn't felt so… Alive. This felt like there was another person actually in his body, not just the normal symptoms. What's more, now he had nightmares about a boy with wings, and the episodes were longer and fewer in between.

"So, anyone up for food?"

It felt like the boy wanted something, but what?

"Trevor?" Trevor blinked as he abruptly personalized again, and looked around. They were sitting in the parking lot of the venue, and all the guys were looking at him, concerned. Ricky, the one who had called out, had a hand on the young boys knee.

"Did you…?" Jc started, stopping when Trevor nodded. The guys all got out, Connor pulling him along, and gathered him in a hug. Trevor couldn't help but smile at this, secretly loving the warm embrace. These guys were like brothers to him.

"I'm good guys, thanks." There was a slight pause and all of them pulled away, grinning and rubbing his back. Kian let out a laugh and ruffled his hair.

"No problem little bro, it's all good." The others agreed, and began discussing what to eat, leaving Trevor to his thoughts. Should he tell them…? He shook his head and glanced around, smirking at the sight of IHOP

"Come on, let's go to IHOP." Sam and Kian groaned playfully, while the others agreed. As they headed over, Connor grabbed Trevor by the wrist, calling,

"Go on, I gotta ask Trev something real quick." The others shrugged and headed off, leaving a confused Trevor and Connor behind.

"Connor, what's…"

"What's going on?" Trevor stiffened, and looked down, then looked at Connor. He wasn't angry, just concerned. So, he took a deep breath.

"Please, don't interrupt me. The depersonalization, it's gotten worse, and feels different. Like there's another person within me. Kinda like all those fantasy stories where two souls are in one body? That's what this feels like, and whatever it is, has really strong emotions and wants to be out all the time. It's fucking terrifying." Connor listened as Trevor spilled, the young boy heaving with how much he had just spoken. After a pause, Connor leaned forward and placed his forehead on Trevor's, hugging him close. Trevor focused on Connors chin, listening to their breaths.

"It's okay, that's why me and the guys are here. We'll help as best as we can okay? Because we all love you." There was a moment when he and Trevor's eyes met, and Trevor felt himself depersonalize slightly. A memory played through his head for a split second, sending him reeling.

 _The most beautiful boy he'd ever seen standing in front of him. The boy was bent towards him, blue eyes full of worry, and hand outstretched._

" _Are you okay?" he started some at the boys voice, but quickly calmed, involuntarily smiling at him. His voice was relaxing…_

"Trevor?" Connor had pulled him to his chest as the younger boy shook a bit, recovering from the memory that clearly wasn't his.

"Heh, sorry. Got disoriented a bit." Connor hummed, but didn't push. Instead, he guided Trevor to IHOP, purposefully diverting the conversation. In no time, the two were laughing, conversation seemingly forgotten.

Two and a half hours later all of them had finished eating and headed out to the car. Abruptly, Connor remembered he had left his phone behind and ran back to get it. Everyone else went and waited by the car, though Trevor was pretty sure Ricky was going to murder Jc if curly haired man kept singing horribly at the top of his lungs. What the hell had he drunk?

Shaking his head, Trevor glanced at the IHOP from his place on the back bumper, watching as Connor headed back over. A movement caught his eye however, and he froze. There was a man with yellow hair in white with… wings?! He was moving towards Connor, the lamps catching pure fury on his face. Oh no…

Once again he was greeted by a memory that wasn't his, showing the young winged boy from his nightmares laughing with the blonde man. A feeling of affection as well…

Trevor had no chance to analyze the memory, as the glint of metal shone from a gun in the man's hand. By this point Jc had also spotted what was going on and was running, closely followed by Trevor and the others.

"CONNOR!" He glanced up and tilted his head in confusion.

BANG! Trevor, Sam, Ricky, Jc, and Kian watched as Connor fell in slow motion, the winged man vanishing with a satisfied look. They had all frozen, not believing what they had just seen.

Trevor unfroze first, though as he ran, he could feel himself depersonalizing.

"No!" He collapsed by Connor's body and cradled him close, sobbing. If it wasn't so dire, then it would've been funny that he had beaten the others.

The guys got close, and they too collapsed by Connor's still body and Trevor. Kian had an arm around Trevor, holding Connor's hand, Jc was helping to hold Connor up while Ricky tried to staunch the bleeding and Sam called 911.

Connor tried to open his eyes, coughing raspily, and turned his head towards Trevor, then Jc, Kian, Ricky, and finally Sam. They watched as he mouthed something, coughed, and closed his eyes.

"No!" Trevor could feel Connor's heart beat weakening, and from the tightening grip of Jc, he had noticed too. Ricky was the next to notice, increasing pressure on the wound to try and by Connor more time. It was no use though, as Connor went limp.

Jc had noticed Connor's missing heartbeat first and began to scream, tightening his grip and shaking Connor a bit. This got Trevor to notice as well and he felt himself depersonalizing, which was actually somewhat welcome. He didn't want to deal with the idea his brother was gone.

As Ricky and Jc tried frantically to revive Connor, Trevor watched his own mouth start moving, the voice not his own.

' _My dear, lying cold._ '

A strange glow formed around all of them, and Trevor found himself abruptly repersonalized, still holding Connor. The guys all stifled screeches as the ghostly figure of the brown haired angel Trevor had been dreaming about appeared.

' _I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day…_ '

The boy placed a glowing hand over the bullet wound, ignoring Kian's shout of "Don't touch him!" and Jc cursing at him.

' _My sin against God'_

All of them gasped as Connor's eyes started fluttering, and Trevor couldn't help but start crying even harder. Sam leaned on Jc, unable to stand as they all stared transfixed on the angel.

' _All of my acts of treachery should be paid by my death_ '

Connor was moving at this point, slowly opening his eyes. The bullet wound was almost healed, and there wasn't a single dry eye as Trevor and Jc tightened their hold on Connor. The angel smiled weakly at them and closed his eyes.

' _I believe that's my fate_.'

The angel leaned over and whispered to Trevor, then looked down as Connor opened his eyes, locking on the Angel.

"Rinne?" The angel smiled and lifted his hand, a single black feather resting where the bullet had entered.

' _I love you_ '

There was a loud shattering noise and the angel vanished. All of their eyes widened as an overwhelming wave of love, hurt, sadness, and acceptance washed over them. Connor stared blankly at the spot where the angel vanished from, then up at the others and promptly burst into tears, triggering the rest of them.

They were all curled up by the sidewalk of IHOP, sobbing and holding each other when the EMT's arrived. The EMT's ended up have to give all of them sedatives to get Connor away, though they did allow all five of them to ride with him. Throughout the entire ride there was no speaking. Trevor and Jc refused to let go of Connor's hands. Kian was glued to Jc's side, Ricky was hiding his face in Kian's lap with Kian resting a hand on his head as his legs were too weak to get up, and Sam had buried his face into Trevor's shoulder.

They were all escorted into the hospital and forced to wait while Connor was checked. That hour was probably the second worst hour of their lives, beaten by actually seeing Connor get shot, die, then be brought back.

None of them spoke, all gathering together. Jc and Trevor were probably the worst off of the five, as both of them had felt Connor die. So the two of them were currently in the middle of a group hug, with Jc and Trevor holding each other and the other three around them.

An hour passed before a doctor came out to speak to them. They didn't really listen past the whole, "He is going to be okay" part, and promptly demanded to be allowed to see him. There was a bit of resistance, but the doctors gave in.

All five of them crammed into Connors room, smiling through barely contained tears when he greeted them with a smile. Trevor didn't give a crap about rules and climbed onto Connors bed, demanding,

"Cuddle me bitch" Connor nodded and wrapped an arm around him, playfully rolling his eyes when Jc sat on the bed and rested on Connors shoulder, grabbing his hand. Connor tossed his head back when Sam sat on the bed and laid on his stomach. The poor injured man then gave up when Ricky and Kian grabbed chairs and laid their heads on the bed.

"I love you all…" Connor whispered, smiling sadly as he remembered trying to say them.

Eventually all of them but Connor and Trevor had fallen asleep.

"Con?"

"Yeah?"

"That angel, Rinne? He said something to me." Connor turned to glance down at Trevor, who hadn't moved.

"Are you okay?" Trevor sighed as Connor played with his hair, absently noting that the injured man was doing the same to a sleeping Jc.

"I, think so? He said thank you for letting him love… I think he was the one who's been taking over recently." Connor hummed softly and nodded.

"Also, he gave me a message for you."

"For me?"

"Mhm." He murmured, yawning and snuggling closer. "He said, ' _till the next fateful meaning you will live on in my dreams_.'" Connor stiffened, but Trevor didn't notice, as he had fallen asleep. Connor stared out the window in shock for a moment, but then smiled.

"Same to you Rinne. Thank you for giving us your love." He glanced at all the guys he had come to call his brothers sleeping all around him, and laid his head back, falling asleep with a content smile on his face.


End file.
